


Beach buddies

by RioluZX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hardcore, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, peticion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Durante las vacaciones de Verano en Destiny Island Tidus descubre por accidente como Sora se encuentra entrenando en las mañanas a escondidas de todos, pensando hacer su amistad mas profunda decide ayudarle aunque durante el proceso pueden descubrir mas cosas de ellos mismos al estar juntos, incluso experimentar cosas nuevas.





	Beach buddies

El sol se encontraba asomándose en el horizonte para anunciar un nuevo día, las olas estaban chocando contra las costas de una isla y los pescadores ya se encontraban en los muelles preparándose para su trabajo diario, los jóvenes por otro lado aprovechaban para dormir cuanto quisieran, a fin de cuentas eran vacaciones de verano donde uno olvidaba la escuela, los deberes, responsabilidades y disfrutaba de su juventud, más aun en un lugar tan hermoso y pacifico como Destiny Island, uno de los lugares más adecuados para tener vacaciones al tener muchos atractivos, entre estos destacaba la isla central donde la mayoría de los jóvenes en las tardes remaban para poder llegar y jugar en esta, un lugar casi deshabitado por lo tanto muy seguro para todas las personas del lugar, mientras el tiempo pasaba y la gente despertaba para poder hacer sus actividades diarias un joven se encontraba ya remando hacia la isla central, una vez llego a esta comenzó a avanzar mientras el viento matutino mecía sus cabellos castaños claros, la marca de sus sandalias quedaban en la arena y en su mano mecía una vara de color rojo que usaba como arma, respirando y soltando un suspiro de alivio se dedicó a caminar relajadamente, únicamente usaba un short negro y una chaqueta de mangas cortas que dejaba expuesto su pecho el cual estaba comenzando a marcarse, gracias a vivir en una isla no era extraño, incluso habían jóvenes que pasaban todo el día sin playera o en ropa interior que decían era un traje de baño, mientras iba recorriendo el lugar fue a una de las zonas traseras de la isla, esa no era tan habitada o visitada pues no era nada más que arena y palmeras hasta donde la vista llegaba, aun así eso le gustaba, tener algo de privacidad para sí mismo, sin embargo ese día parecía que no sería así pues podía ver a alguien más en mitad del lugar.

-Aggg vamos, ¡deja las piernas abajo!-se regañaba a sí mismo un joven de cabellos castaños más oscuros por como cada vez que intentaba hacer abdominales no podía evitar el reflejo de que estas se alzaran, este se encontraba usando un traje de una pieza de color rojo que le llegaba un poco más allá de las rodillas y una chaqueta negra de color negro de mangas cortas, en su cuello había un collar en forma de corona y llevaba unas zapatillas amarillas muy grandes.

-¿Sora?-una voz le hizo salir de su intento frustrado volteando la mirada.

-¡Tidus!..... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto mientras se levantaba apresurado intentando aparentar que no había estado haciendo nada.

-Yo vengo siempre a esta hora, es cuando hago mi rutina matutina-explico como si fuera obvio mientras esas palabras le hicieron reaccionar-Espera, ¿estabas haciendo ejercicio?-cuestiono curioso mientras el otro desviaba la mirada, buscando algún tipo de excusa y finalmente bajo la cabeza.

-Si-suspiro sabiendo que no tenía caso negarlo, se levantó y junto sus manos frente a el-Por favor, no le digas a Kairi o Riku-pidió mirándolo de modo suplicante provocando un pequeño sentimiento de nerviosismo en el otro.

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡Porque estoy cansado de perder contra Riku!-bufo molesto antes de sentarse en la arena de brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas, el otro se quedó viéndolo y decidió sentarse a su lado.

-Okey, ¿qué paso ahora?-cuestiono aunque tenía una muy buena idea de lo que ocurría.

No supo exactamente cuánto había pasado mientras escuchaba al castaño quejarse y quejarse de como la semana pasada su amigo lo había derrotado en todo, voleibol, carreras, espadas, levantamiento de fuerza, finalmente el castaño se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sin dejar de quejarse. Tidus simplemente sonreía por la historia de Sora, era exactamente igual que con él y Wakka solo que al menos lograba ganarle en algunas cuantas cosas al mayor, más que nada cosas de agilidad o reflejos, pasados unos minutos más en que asentía y esperaba pacientemente Sora pareció haberse desahogado y se tiro de espaldas en la arena a su lado.

-Asi que por eso intento hacer ejercicios a escondidas, pero-suspiro el mientras apoyaba sus manos en su nuca, no había tenido mucho éxito en esa parte y solamente podía entrenar hasta el almuerzo para no levantar sospechas en sus amigos.

-Es difícil, además de que uno se aburre muy fácil-afirmo Tidus mientras notaba al otro cerrar sus ojos algo deprimido, no pudo evitar sonreír y le toco una de sus suaves mejillas con su dedo-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le propuso haciendo que este abriera los ojos.

-¿Lo harías?-pregunto sentándose de golpe claramente feliz de aquel ofrecimiento.

-Claro, tu y yo estamos en el mismo barco-afirmo mientras veía a su amigo confundido-En la misma situación-se aclaró mientras el castaño se rascaba la nuca algo apenado, sin decir más Tidus se levantó y le ofreció su mano que tomo sin dudarlo.

-Cuento contigo-sonrió mientras no podía evitar darle una amplia sonrisa que hizo al otro sentirse algo nervioso, aun así no lo demostró y flexionando su brazo para enseñar sus músculos ambos se pusieron en acción.

Ser chicos de una isla tropical hacia que siempre estuvieran fuera de casa, por ello sabían que sus padres no se preocuparían por su ausencia ya que no había animales peligrosos en su hogar, comenzaron haciendo los abdominales que Sora no había logrado por lo que Tidus le sujetaba sus piernas, para que este no sufriera solo su amigo también hacia los ejercicios, después de ello hacían flexiones, carreras o escalaban una que otra palmera, la sonrisa de Sora no abandono su rostro en ningún momento, sin duda alguna era mucho mejor hacer ejercicio en compañía de alguien, incluso lo disfrutaba pues solían hablar o contarse chistes entre sí, una alarma sonó en la chaqueta de Sora y este saco un pequeño reloj viendo que ya iba pasado del medio día, era señal de que debía volver a casa para almorzar.

-Okey, ¿te apetece mañana igual?-le propuso Tidus quitándose el sudor de su frente mientras el castaño asentía con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

-Gracias por toda la ayuda Tidus, aunque no sé si me ha servido-murmuro mientras flexionaba su brazo aun viéndolo delgado e incluso le temblaba por todo el esfuerzo reciente.

-No te saldrán músculos de la noche a la mañana Sora, créeme, ya intente-suspiro Tidus mientras ambos caminaban a paso relajado hacia el muelle de la isla.

-Genial, seguiré siendo un feo escuincle por mucho mucho más-bufo el molesto mientras se tocaba sus brazos buscando al menos un leve rastro de musculo definido sin éxito.

-No digas tonterías, eres totalmente hermoso-dijo su amigo provocando que este lo viera curioso por sus palabras -Digo, es decir, ya sabes, eres lindo-intento corregirse pero al mismo tiempo sintió que eso era igual de peor que su comentario anterior.

-¿Tú crees?-susurro rascándose la mejilla algo apenado mientras este asentía sin dudarlo, su pecho se sintió cálido por recibir un cumplido de ese tipo-Tu también eres atractivo-menciono haciendo que el otro se riera.

-Oh vamos, mírame, estoy seguro que me patearías el trasero si peleáramos enserio, soy un total debilucho y-

-¡Claro que no!-le interrumpió Sora haciendo que este dejara su tono sarcástico-Tus brazos son más fuertes y tu pecho más firme, además de que eres sumamente agradable, ¡eres el chico más atractivo que conozco!-dijo en voz alta provocando que ambos se quedaran en silencio, el castaño cayo en las palabras que dijo y sus mejillas le ardieron.

-¿Tú crees?-murmuro rascándose la nuca sin poder evitar sonreír por tales palabras y el castaño asentía-Gracias-dijo mientras se quedaba mirándolo, aliviado de que no estuviera molesto ambos recogieron sus cosas pensando que sería todo por el día.

Durante un tiempo fue así, se reunían temprano para poder hacer sus entrenamientos, iban a almorzar a sus casas y cada uno se iba con su grupo de amigos después de ello, apenas llegando a verse por hacer diferentes cosas, a los dos días comenzaron a invitarse a comer a la casa del otro, a los cuatro días cuando se despedían de sus amigos se juntaban en algún lugar para solo hablar o comer algún helado hasta que anochecía, para la semana hacían todo eso solo que después de despedirse de sus amigos ambos tomaban un bote, iban a las islas y practicaban entre sí, ambos ponían excusas conque era solamente para practicar mas pero en el fondo sabían bien que no era así, únicamente querían pasar algo más de tiempo juntos, eran amigos a final de cuentas, al menos con eso se intentaba convencer Sora de la ansiedad que le daba la cercanía de Tidus.

-Aff, sí que me haces esforzarme-gimoteo Tidus quitándose el sudor de su frente una vez ambos habían terminado su práctica de la tarde, el cielo había cambiado a un hermoso anaranjado indicando que se acercaba el atardecer y ambos jóvenes ya no tenían energías para más.

-Lo mismo digo, necesitaré llegar a casa y darme un largo baño-gimoteo el castaño olfateando sus ropas y sintiéndose algo asqueado por cómo estaba realmente muy sudado y las telas se pegaban a su cuerpo.

-¿Para qué?, tenemos el océano aquí-bufo Tidus mientras el castaño inclinaba la cabeza confundido, este sonrió dejando de lado su vara y se quitó su chaqueta sudada dejando todo su pecho firme expuesto-¿Qué esperas?-dijo mientras se bajaba su short ante la mirada de Sora dejando en evidencia que no usaba ropa interior.

-A-Ahh, pero-gimoteo mientras sus mejillas le comenzaban a arder por la vista que el otro le daba, esa prenda quedó de lado pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en el atributo masculino del otro, por más que quería no podía evitar mirar el pene de Tidus que se balanceaba a cada paso que este daba hacia el océano, trago con algo de fuerza y cruzo levemente sus piernas pues no esperaba que su amigo estuviera tan desarrollado en esa zona.

 

-Uhhh, esta fría - tembló este cuando metió los pies en el océano, a cada paso más frio le daba pero finalmente suspiro por como relajaba sus músculos y le quitaba la sensación pegajosa en su cuerpo-Sora, ¿vienes o no?-cuestiono Tidus volteando la mirada curioso de que este siguiera en su lugar.

-Ahh es algo tarde, quizás solo debamos volver a casa-intento excusarse y desviar la mirada pero no podía, el cuerpo de su amigo era más firme de lo que pensaba y su corazón le palpitaba acelerado por ser la primera vez que lo veía desnudo.

-Oh vamos, solo será un rato y estamos solos-le animaba este pero aun así el castaño estaba en la duda -¿Acaso me dejaras aquí solo?-cuestiono con sus manos en la cadera fingiendo estar herido por sus palabras.

El castaño se quedó quieto en su lugar, trago con algo de fuerza y se quitó sus zapatillas, su chaqueta cayó al suelo y bajando el cierre de su traje de una pieza quedo en calzoncillos, no negó que se sentía mejor que antes al quitarse la tela húmeda, volteo la mirada a su compañero, este le daba la espalda estando ocupado lavando su cuerpo y dándole vista de su trasero firme, toco el suyo que era suave en comparación, reuniendo valor bajo sus calzoncillos y avanzó al agua sintiendo enseguida la mirada del otro sobre él, más bien en su entrepierna y sabía que no se podía evitar.

-No te le quedes mirando-bufo avergonzado pues sabía bien que su pene seguía siendo el de un niño, más aun por ser pequeño y con la punta aun cubierta-Ríete si quieres-gruño cruzado de brazos imaginando que se burlaría al igual que los de la escuela cuando lo vieron por primera vez en los camerinos.

-¡No!, no es eso es solo que.....es lindo-aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Sora que miro a su compañero notando que en verdad lucia impresionado-Es muy tierno, tampoco está mal-sonreía acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-No tan cerca-susurro notando que ya estaba frente a él, este se agacho para poder tenerlo frente a su rostro, Sora quiso alejarse pero entonces la mano de su amigo comenzó a tocar su intimidad, sus dedos recorrían de la punta hasta la base donde comenzaban a aparecer unos cuantos bellos castaños-Tidus, ¿qué haces?-gimoteo sonrojado queriendo alejarse pero este paso a tocar sus bolas que también eran pequeñas.

-Toca el mío-dijo levantándose, antes de que Sora respondiera tomo su mano y la coloco sobre su verga, las mejillas del castaño ardieron, más aun por cómo le hizo rodearlo con sus dedos y fue obvio que su desarrollo era diferente.

-Es grande-gimoteo mientras lo tocaba suavemente, Tidus sonrió por esas palabras, sujeto la cadera de Sora y apego sus entrepiernas haciéndolo gemir, bajo la mirada apenado viendo su pene flácido y el de su compañero frotarse suavemente entre sí, este los acomodo para que apuntaran hacia arriba y pudieran comparar-Muy grande-susurro mientras no podía evitar temblar suavemente, su amigo le ganaba por más de una cabeza, sus bolas eran ligeramente más grandes y la punta estaba semi descubierta, aquella fricción comenzó a sentirse agradable, suavemente meció su cadera para que se repitiera provocando que el pene de Tidus creciera aún más, poco a poco el suyo también reacciono irguiéndose de igual manera, comenzó a sentir más calor y sin darse cuenta el mecía sus caderas pidiendo más.

-Wow, estas excitado-susurro Tidus notando los movimientos del otro, sus ojos ya no podían alejarse de la pequeña erección de su amigo, relamiéndose los labios movió su mano para atraparla y sentir su dureza-Aun así sigue siendo lindo.....Ohh Sora-gimió sonrojado mientras comenzaba a mover su mano de arriba a abajo para darle placer a su compañero.

-Tidus....espera-gimoteo por como este movía su mano con toda libertad, soltó un gemido cuando una mano se movió para apretar su trasero con fuerza, los dedos de este se colaron entre ellas y toco su ano haciéndolo temblar cuando el movimiento fue más intenso-¡No!, ¡no tan fuerte!-chillo por como este no parecía escucharlo, únicamente estaba disfrutando tocar al castaño que tenía dificultades procesando tantos estímulos.

-Tócame-le ordeno haciendo que este lo viera apenado, apretó suavemente su pene erecto sacándole un gemido, agitado este movió sus manos lentamente, toco el pecho de su compañero, sus manos lo apretaron haciéndolo gruñir y Sora sintió envidia, paso de aquellos pectorales en desarrollo a su abdomen, sintió la firmeza en estos y sintió algo de saliva acumularse en su boca-Mi verga, tócala-gruño y el castaño abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver como el pene de su compañero palpitaba erecto.

-Ahh- gimió el castaño sonrojado cuando este le dio una nalgada, un erótico sonido para ambos que se repitió e hizo el pene de Sora chorrear en la mano de su compañero, abrazándose a Tidus dejo su cuerpo en sus manos, escondió su rostro en el hombro de este, oliendo las hormonas masculinas que hacían su pene palpitar y sus caderas moverse queriendo que tocara más y le diera aquel intenso placer que recorría su intimidad. 

-Sora.....por favor tócame-susurro en su oído mientras este tembló sonrojado por el ronco tono de su voz, asintió y bajando la mirada su mano se enredó en el pene erecto de Tidus, este empujo su cadera y comenzó a deslizar su dureza por toda la mano de Sora haciendo al castaño gemir excitado -Ohh.....si eso es, más rápido-gruñía mientras Sora estaba moviendo su mano en aquella gran dureza, tocaba con su pulgar la punta expuesta y húmeda, cada uno daba placer al otro, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos ardiendo, la mente de Sora estaba nublada, su otra mano comenzó a masajear las bolas de su acompañante, el otro apretaba sus nalgas, los movimientos de su mano lo hacían temblar y finalmente se rindió ante el éxtasis del momento.

-¡¡Ahhhh!!-gimió de modo erótico antes de eyacular sin control en la mano del otro, algunos chorros se escapaban cayendo en el océano, las olas se llevaban su blanca esencia mientras su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso y su mente se abrumaba por la intensa sensación -Ohh......Ohh vaya-gimoteo aturdido por la placentera experiencia mientras sus piernas le temblaban dudando si podría mantenerse firme.

-Ayúdame a acabar-susurro Tidus en su oído mientras lo mantenía aferrado a su cuerpo-Mas rápido-gruño moviendo sus caderas comenzando a arremeter la mano de Sora que había aflojado su agarre, haciéndole sentir su necesidad y este agitado apretó con fuerza el pene erecto de su amigo.

-Pervertido-gimoteo sujetando su dureza con sus dos manos, comenzó a moverlas más y más rápido, sincronizándose con los movimientos de cadera del otro, sintiendo como ese pene se deslizaba más y más rápido, las manos del otro rodearon su cuerpo manteniéndolo apegado, escalofríos le recorrían al sentir que chorreaba en sus manos, finalmente la mano de Tidus abandono su trasero y sujeto su nuca-¡¡¡Mmm!!!-gimoteo abriendo los ojos sorprendido cuando sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Tidus, este le sujetaba evitando que escapara, hacia el tacto más profundo mientras su lengua se colaba en su boca para atacar la suya, temblando por aquello únicamente pudo quedarse quieto, sintiendo como estaban devorando su boca y arremetiendo sus manos con frenesí.

-¡¡Ahh!!!-gruño Tidus alcanzando finalmente su orgasmo, apuntando al castaño libero una gran cantidad de semen aterrizando en el pecho y el abdomen de Sora el cual sonrojado no dejaba de sentir la verga de este hincharse en sus manos-Ohh si-gruño de placer mientras apoyaba su frente con la de su amigo, poco a poco el orgasmo perdía intensidad y los últimos chorros terminaban cayendo al agua a sus pies.

-Fue uno grande-susurro Sora notando sus manos manchadas y su corazón no dejaba de latir acelerado, menos cuando bajo la mirada para encontrarse con su cuerpo ahora manchado del semen de su amigo, lo toco suavemente con sus dedos y comprobó lo viscoso que era-Estoy pegajoso-gimoteo sabiendo que realmente necesitaría un baño ahora.

-Mmm pero fue increíble- gimió Tidus mientras Sora bajaba la mirada sin poder haber negado aquello, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo, este le sonrió y volvió a atrapar sus labios, esta vez de un modo más suave mientras el castaño aun atrapado en el momento únicamente podía intentar corresponderle.

Cuando las hormonas de ambos se calmaron cayeron en la realidad de lo que habían hecho, tomando un poco de distancia Sora le dio la espalda para arrojarse algo de agua en su pecho haciendo que todo el semen de su compañero se perdiera en las olas, Tidus sonrojado no podía dejar de ver el trasero de Sora, sus manos le cosquilleaban deseando acercarse y poder apretarlo, sin embargo cuando dio un paso hacia el este fue por sus ropas y se alejó sin decir ninguna palabra, soltando un suspiro Tidus salió del agua y se tendió en la arena quedándose viendo al cielo, no podía culparlo por irse, se sentía culpable pues había manoseado a su amigo más inocente, peor aún, había hecho que lo masturbara y finalmente le robo más de un beso, claro, el había querido eso durante mucho tiempo, en más de una ocasión se había preguntado que sabor tendrían los labios de su amigo y ahora lo sabía, eran deliciosos, suaves y algo carnosos, sumado a todo él tenía un cuerpo delgado y aun en desarrollo, su trasero era grande y muy apretarle, como cereza del pastel estaba ese pene aun infantil y pequeño que le daba un aspecto más sensual, lo admitía, le atraía Sora y por ello estuvo feliz de saber que podría pasar tiempo a solas con él, incluso llegar a profundizar más su relación pero no esperaba pasar de 1 a 10 en una sola tarde, cuando el sol finalmente se ocultó se colocó sus ropas para poder dirigirse a casa, mas sin embargo esa noche no pudo evitar volver a tocarse excitado recordando las placenteras y eróticas expresiones que había visto del castaño y que solo le hacían desearlo más que antes, todo sin saber que en otra casa un castaño también exploraba su cuerpo recordando la intensa experiencia.

 

Al día siguiente llego una hora antes de lo acordado a su lugar de entrenamiento con Sora, como era de esperarse no había nadie presente y el honestamente no se sorprendería de que el castaño no fuera, puede que incluso le diría a Riku de lo ocurrido y seguro el peli plata estaba buscándolo por media isla para partirle la cara, pensó que le diría a Wakka y este le regañaría de por vida además de que no jugaría nunca más con él, habían demasiadas posibilidades y simplemente creía que su vida se había arruinado por seguir sus malditas hormonas sexuales.

-"Debe odiarme......no, no puedo vivir con eso"-pensaba Tidus caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, finalmente todas sus preocupaciones se congelaron cuando a lo lejos pudo ver al castaño con sus ropas de siempre, trago con algo de fuerza y se quedó en su lugar totalmente rígido, cada paso que el otro daba en la arena era sin duda un golpeteo más en su corazón, no había estado tan nervioso antes y fue peor cuando este llego y se detuvo frente a él.

-Hola-saludo Sora mientras mantenía su mirada desviada fingiendo que miraba el océano, Tidus supo que eso indicaba que no quería verlo y se sintió peor que antes.

-Sora, escucha lo de ayer-

-No le he dicho a nadie-se adelantó el castaño mientras jugaba con sus dedos suavemente-Tampoco estoy molesto, solo fue algo que sucedió- decía mientras un enorme peso había abandonado su pecho en señal de alivio al no ver problemas.

-Lamento lo ocurrido, creo que perdí el control y.....espero no haberte asustado o herido-murmuro el bajando la cabeza en señal de disculpas, alzo la mirada y noto que el castaño estaba sonrojado.

-Bueno, no esperaba que mi primer beso fuera contigo.....aunque tampoco me molesto-murmuro desviando la mirada y Tidus quería darse una medalla a si mismo por ser realmente el primer beso del castaño-Aunque fuiste algo rudo, eso no me gusto-bufo recordando bien todos los apretones y más aún cuando había atacado su lengua sin piedad.

-Lo siento-suspiro sabiendo que no todo iba a ser de color de rosa en el asunto-Créeme, si pudiera hacer algo por ti, lo que sea para compensar eso lo haría-dijo viéndolo de modo arrepentido.

-¿Lo que sea?-cuestiono a lo que el otro asintió frenéticamente provocando que el castaño se quedara en silencio y desviara la mirada-Supongo que si me sigues ayudando podríamos......hacer eso de nuevo-susurro mientras Tidus sentía que iba a explotar de la felicidad al entender que eso había sido luz verde para seguir con lo de ayer.

-¿Enserio?, ¿quieres hacerlo?-pregunto queriendo saltar de la emoción con una amplia sonrisa mientras el otro apenado asentía-Oh si, ya tienes un trato-acepto el quitándose su playera para tirarla en la arena.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-grito sonrojado cuando este se bajó sus shorts dejándole ver nuevamente lo que no había abandonado su cabeza en toda la noche.

-Me pongo cómodo para poder entrenar-respondió elevando su pierna para así arrojar la tela a un lado de la playa sin importarle nada mas-Así que prepárate Sora, porque yo realmente quiero mi premio-sonrió de lado mientras el castaño tragaba con fuerza sabiendo que se había metido en problemas.

Decir que el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo era una distracción para Sora era poco decir, no solamente el apenas podía concentrarse cuando practicaban con las espadas sino cuando este le ayudaba en sus ejercicios, ya había tenido problemas al dormir anoche por solo recordar sus momentos de intimidad, ahora viendo esos brazos solamente quería que lo rodearan, que esas manos lo volvieran a tocar y finalmente que le dejara volver a tocar su pene bien proporcionado, Tidus sabía bien lo que miraba su compañero, eso le gustaba, lo excitaba pues el contacto físico entre ellos era inevitable cuando le ayudaba a hacer abdominales, cuando el castaño agitado le pidió un descanso para orinar supo que era su oportunidad, no dudo en seguirlo sin importarle las quejas del otro, después de todo cuando atrapo sus labios en un beso y este lo abrazo supo que el entrenamiento había terminado, era hora del placer y estaba más que listo para eso.

-Tidus, en verdad tengo que ir-gemía Sora sonrojado por como el otro lo tenía acorralado contra una palmera, este se encontraba abrazándolo por la espalda, disfrutando tener al castaño sin ninguna escapatoria y callo esas quejas con un beso suave que el castaño lentamente correspondió, las manos Tidus le quitaron su chaqueta, sus dedos atraparon el cierre de su ropa de una pieza, bajándolo lentamente hasta su entrepierna la cual masajeando suavemente ocasionando que un pequeño gemido saliera de sus labios.

-Solo te estoy ayudando-susurro besando su mejilla disfrutando como este se mostraba tan tímido al tratarse de la intimidad, el traje de una pieza acabo en los tobillos de Sora, Tidus se relamió los labios por verlo usar calzoncillos rojos con coronas y sin dudarlo metió su mano en ellos para acariciar la intimidad del otro, sintiendo nuevamente esa pequeña suavidad que estaba reaccionando, poniéndose cada vez más y más duro haciéndole saber que la ropa ya no era algo necesario.

-No puedo hacer así-gimoteo Sora agitado sintiendo como su amigo bajaba lentamente su ropa interior, su prenda acabo en sus tobillos junto a las otras mientras su erección estaba finalmente libre, ambos estaban desnudos y Tidus no dudo en apegarse más a él, frotar sus cuerpos compartiendo el calor que iba cada vez en aumento y despertaba las hormonas sexuales de ambos.

-Claro que puedes-sonrió mientras besaba su cuello, escuchándolo gemir mientras una mano masajeaba el pecho del castaño, sintiendo como los pezones algo rosados de este se encontraban duros, apretó uno de estos siendo recompensado con un gemido más agudo que solamente le excito mas-Mmm que lindo-gimió de placer en su oído, su mano libre se encontraba masajeando las bolas de este y su pene erecto, tomándose su tiempo para saborear el momento mientras unas gotas comenzaban a hacerse presentes en la punta.

-Tidus-gimoteo sonrojado por disfrutar la sensación de sus manos, soltó un gemido de vergüenza al sentir el pene erecto de su amigo frotándose en sus nalgas, colándose entre ambas para hacerle sentir su gran dureza y como esta palpitaba queriendo atención, entre más segundos pasaban las caricias estaban aumentando, los besos entre ellos eran más húmedos y finalmente se rindió ante todo-Ahh-gimió de placer para dejar su orina salir libremente, manchando con ella la base de la palmera frente a el mientras Tidus veía todo por sobre su hombro, se relamió los labios viendo esos chorros salir de aquella pequeña verga y la suya palpito deseando una liberación.

-Sora......quiero que me lo chupes-pidió en su oído mientras los últimos chorros de orina caían sobre las ropas del castaño, este volteo a mirarlo sonrojado por sus palabras y lentamente se separó-Solo pruébalo-susurro Tidus mientras el castaño miraba sonrojado como este sacudía su verga erecta de arriba a abajo, trago con algo de fuerza mientras quitaba las ropas de sus tobillos y las dejaba de lado, con sus manos acaricio la erección de su amigo, este soltó un suspiro y lentamente se arrodillo teniendo la hombría de este frente a su rostro y sentía como su corazón le estaba palpitando como un salvaje en su pecho.

-"No entrara"-pensó algo emocionado de comprobar de tan cerca que su amigo tenía un pene grande, masajeo sus bolas, la base, el largo y finalmente la punta expuesta para masturbarlo lentamente, alzo su mirada notando a Tidus sonrojado y agitado en señal de que le gustaba, trago algo de saliva, saco su lengua para acariciar la punta, sintió un sabor algo salado pero no tan desagradable, lentamente recorrió toda la cabeza, el tronco e incluso se atrevió a lamer las bolas de este, a cada movimiento escuchaba suspiros de placer, conforme lamia más y más un aroma agradable entraba en sus narices, uno que hacia su pene mantenerse firme y guiado por este finalmente se dio el valor para atreverse, sujeto con sus dos manos la verga erecta del otro y abriendo su boca finalmente envolvió la punta con sus suaves labios.

 

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!-el gemido de Tidus fue más fuerte de lo que deseaba pero no lo pudo evitar, menos cuando la parte más sensible de su intimidad estaba entrando en esa cavidad húmeda y caliente, la lengua de Sora acariciaba lo que podía y finalmente poco a poco el largo también estaba entrando.

-"Se lo estoy chupando......sabe tan bien"-pensaba Sora agitado mientras no podía detenerse, sus manos sujetaron el trasero de Tidus, lo apretó para que no escapara sintiendo sus firmes nalgas que disfruto acariciar, luchando contra el reflejo de regurgitar todo el largo de aquella hombría estaba ingresando de modo firme, finalmente sintió un movimiento de caderas y las bolas de Tidus golpearon su mentón haciéndole reaccionar-"Esta todo"-pensó sonrojado sin creer que realmente se había tragado todo el pene de su amigo, lo sentía palpitar en su garganta, los pocos vellos en la base le hacían cosquillas en su nariz y alzando la mirada noto que este parecía estar aturdido del placer.

 

-Sora......Ohh Sora, ¡Sora!-gritaba su nombre sin control sintiendo como este se alejó para volver a tragarse toda su verga, el castaño cerro sus ojos y con el paso de los segundos los movimientos de su cabeza comenzaron a ser más y más frenéticos, Tidus sonrojado gemía sonoramente sin poder creer que su amigo le estuviera dando esas fuertes y sonoras chupadas, la sola idea de que estuviera realmente disfrutando de su pene, que le gustara saborearlo estaba haciendo su corazón latir acelerado y su excitación aumentar de gran manera queriendo más de su amigo llevándolo a darle una fuerte arremetida a su boca.

-Mmm- gimió Sora sin poder evitar temblar de pies a cabeza y entonces eyaculo sin aviso sobre los pies de Tidus, este tembló agitado mientras repetía su movimiento, sujetando la cabeza del castaño para mantenerlo firme y continuar sus movimientos y Sora no podía creer que había tenido un orgasmo solamente por haber chupado el pene de su amigo, aun así lo había disfrutado, lo gozaba y dejo gustoso que este se diera el placer que quisiera aflojando su garganta para que esa verga entrara y saliera más profundo, unas gotas llegaron a tocar su garganta y su pene nuevamente se alzó erecto queriendo más de eso.

-Ahh.......voy a acabar en tu boca-gruño Tidus moviéndose más y más rápido contra él, arremetiendo sin piedad su boquita sintiendo como estaba más relajado por su orgasmo, agitado y sin dejar de chorrear finalmente alcanzo el suyo metiendo toda su verga hasta la garganta del castaño, soltó un fuerte gruñido y expulso sin control chorro tras chorro de su semen caliente en esa húmeda cavidad, los ojos de Sora se abrieron de golpe al sentir como una gran cantidad de esa sustancia viscosa y caliente estaba inundando su boca, para no ahogarse se vio obligado a tragar pero los chorros no se detenían, se quedó quieto en su lugar dejando que se descargara y llenara su cavidad oral de la cual se escapaban algunas gotas por la comisura de sus labios.

-"El semen de Tidus"-pensó Sora agitado mientras finalmente el orgasmo estaba perdiendo fuerzas, su amigo se quedó quieto en su lugar, respirando agitado por la intensa experiencia soltó un gemido lentamente saco su verga de la boca del castaño, este gimoteo con su boca llena sintiendo como ese pene se frotaba en su rostro y soltaba un chorro manchándolo, cerro sus ojos y trago todo lo que aún quedaba en su boca, esta vez pudo saborearlo bien y se relamió los labios, salado, espeso, caliente, esas eran las palabras adecuadas para describir el nuevo líquido que había probado y ciertamente lo había disfrutado, realmente no le molestaría para nada hacerle una chupada a diario a su amigo con tal de volver a saborear ese delicioso néctar.

-Sora abre tu boca-susurro Tidus y este sonrojado lo hizo para mostrarle que en efecto se había bebido hasta la última gota de su semen-Buen chico-sonrió mientras apoyaba la punta de su verga en su lengua, la metió suavemente dejando que el castaño se la chupara para limpiarla, sujeto su nuca, se relamió los labios y finalmente sin aviso alguno soltó su orina en la húmeda boca de su amigo tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Mmm......Mmm-gimoteaba ahogado pero sin poder alejarse por como el sujetaba su cabeza, su boca se llenaba del cálido líquido y sin tener más opción tuvo que tragarlo, comenzó a beberlo todo ante la mirada del otro y tuvo que bajar su mano hasta su pene erecto para poder masajearlo, estando muy duro y necesitado de más placer, cuando las ultimas gotas llegaron a su boca ese pene nuevamente abandono su cavidad, sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso en la punta-Mas-pidió sonrojado mientras se relamía los labios viendo que su amigo estaba nuevamente erecto y la punta acariciaba sus labios suavemente.

-Enséñame tu culo-el castaño no dudo en obedecer mientras algunas gotas de orina aun caían de su boca, se puso en cuatro patas elevando su trasero hacia él, soltando un gemido sus nalgas fueron atrapadas por las firmes manos de su amigo dándole unos fuertes apretones.

-¿Que vas a hacerme?-gimió sonrojado por como este se encontraba masajeándolas, disfrutando la vista y finalmente separándolas para dejar expuesto su agujero rosado y virgen ante su amigo que se relamió los labios-¡T-Tidus!-gimoteo apretando el tronco de la palmera frente a el al sentir como este frotaba su rostro entre sus nalgas.

-Mmm huele tan bien-gimió apoyando su nariz en el agujero de Sora, aun podía oler la fragancia a jabón lo que indicaba que se había bañado antes de venir, se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar la suavidad que le daba ese trasero, el morbo de hacerle eso y como este temblaba, finalmente decidió dejar los juegos de lado y rodeo aquel agujero con sus labios para lamerlo, estimularlo suavemente y conforme los segundos pasaba los músculos alrededor del ano del castaño comenzaban a relajarse y este aprovecho la oportunidad.

-¡Oh dios!-chillo Sora al sentir como la lengua de su amigo estaba entrando, abriendo sus paredes anales virginales mientras aquella humedad las comenzaba a estimular, sus piernas le temblaron, su pene comenzó a chorrear nuevamente sin creer lo que estaba pasando y una lamida más fue lo que sintió haciéndolo gritar.

-Quieto y disfruta-susurro mientras seguía moviendo su lengua en círculos, estimulando ese inocente agujero y al meterse saboreaba esas paredes anales calientes y virginales, sus manos apretaban las nalgas del otro, estaba haciéndole experimentar otro tipo de placer que el solo había visto en algunas revistas porno, ahora estaba feliz de ver que era mucho más placentero hacerlo en la vida real, una vez el agujero estuvo más relajado decidió hacerlo más intenso y lamio sus dedos para apoyarlos en esa cavidad, metiendo dos lentamente y masturbándose al ver excitado que ingresaban sin problemas.

-No......no, ¡¡Ahh!!-chillo Sora sintiendo esos dedos presionando su interior, moviéndose libremente y abriendo más y más profundo en él, como si buscaran algo, la incomodidad paso a placer, saco su lengua agitado mientras los sentía moverse sin piedad de adentro hacia afuera hasta que hicieron un ángulo y tocaron algo que le hizo sentir que eyacularía enseguida-¡No!-grito pero eso solamente provoco que Tidus golpeara más fuerte ese punto haciéndole sentir que estaba muriendo de placer.

-¿No?-susurro Tidus notando como el castaño estaba meciendo sus caderas intentando que entraran más profundo-Okey, no-sonrió mientras sus movimientos se detenían de golpe al igual que el torrente de placer que sentía Sora.

-¡No!, ¡no los saques!-chillo desesperado al sentir esos dígitos abandonar su agujero que se mostraba más dilatado, su amigo sonrió de modo burlón lamiendo los dedos que le había metido y dado tanto placer-Por favor-suplico manteniendo sus nalgas separadas, viéndolo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos sin querer que se detuviera.

Soltó un gemido de éxtasis cuando Tidus le dio una fuerte nalgada, este se excito por el fuerte sonido, la cabeza de Sora termino contra la arena, su trasero elevado y a la merced de Tidus que disfrutaba complacer ese agujero, lamidas, chupadas, nalgadas, todas esas sensaciones estaban abrumando a Sora el cual babeaba sonrojado, agitado y suplicando de manera fuerte que no se detuviera, finalmente los dedos de su amigo volvieron a atenderlo, moviéndose en un ángulo para volver a presionar ese punto erótico del castaño, haciendo que este gritara su nombre hasta llevarlo finalmente al orgasmo, manchando la arena con su semen mientras el otro sentía que su pene le explotaría sin creer lo sensual que podía ser su amigo, no podía detenerse, no quería hacerlo.

-Sora-llamó su nombre sabiendo que no podría controlarlo más, se incorporó para sujetar sus caderas y froto su verga erecta entre sus nalgas, con solo eso dejo en claro sus intenciones y el castaño aun aturdido por el orgasmo estaba a su merced, enfiló la punta hacia ese agujero dilatado que se contraía queriendo atención, la sola fricción hizo a ambos temblar y Sora lo miro de reojo.

-S-Se gentil-pidió sin poder evitar estar curioso de cómo se sentiría, si había perdido la cabeza por su lengua y sus dedos jugando en su ano no sabría que tanto placer le daría la verga de su amigo, aun así lo deseaba, realmente quería que ese pene lo atravesará y le hiciera saber que tanto placer podía provocarle, meció su cadera suavemente queriendo provocarlo ganándose una nalgada que le hizo temblar.

-Relájate-dijo sin poder evitar sonar excitado, la punta acaricio el ano del castaño, teniendo que hacer presión intento meterla, tuvo que sujetar su erección para eso y finalmente ese agujero comenzó a ceder, forzándose dentro de él finalmente invadió esa virginal cavidad-Está entrando.....¡Ohh Sora!-gritaba sintiendo que iba a derretirse, el placer era más grande de lo que creía, el castaño era muy caliente al igual que apretado y entre más empujaba pudo sentir que estaba en efecto abriéndolo, haciéndose lugar dentro de él, se estaban uniendo y eso le encantaba, Sora apretaba los puños mientras mordía sus labios sin creer que estaba pasando eso, intentaba relajarse para que ocurriera pero simplemente su amigo era tan grande que sentía lo iba a partir en dos.

-¡¡Ohh!!-grito temblando mientras sentía cada centímetro hundirse en su interior, abrir sus paredes anales más allá de lo que llegaban sus dedos, apretó sus puños y los dientes, nuevamente estaba comprobando que su amigo tenía el pene grande y lo sintió detenerse, sujetar su trasero y comenzar a sacarlo, temió haberlo asustado y que esto se detuviera pero sintió como lo sujetaba con fuerza-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!-un chillido más agudo escapó de sus labios al sentir que lo había atravesado, Tidus había tomado impulso para forzar el resto de su pene dentro de él provocando que un escalofrió le recorriera, agradeció que este se quedara quieto, necesitaba acostumbrarse a esa dureza en sus entrañas, una de sus manos acaricio su abdomen sintiendo que estaba ardiendo, respiro suavemente queriendo relajarse pues creía que eyacularía de solamente tenerlo dentro de él.

-Voy a moverme-le advirtió Tidus en su oído a lo que este asintió, la fricción al salir los hizo temblar a ambos, cuando volvió a meterlo soltaron un erótico gemido, Tidus podía sentirlo, eyacularía en cualquier segundo por el interior tan estrecho de Sora, era caliente y conforme sus caderas se movían sentía que ese lo apretaba como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, esa idea le fascinaba a Tidus pero entre más movimientos daba más veía como el castaño temblaba o se mordía los labios, haciendo que se preocupara de llegar a herirlo.

-Tidus-sintió que su corazón se detendría cuando Sora volteo a verlo, todo su rostro estaba sonrojado, su mirada era suplicante y nublada del placer mientras una cariñosa sonrisa estaba en sus labios-Puedes......ir más rápido-le animo mostrando que deseaba experimentar más de aquellas sensaciones, una petición que el otro no dudo en atender, saco su verga dejando solo la punta dentro y volvió a clavarse de golpe provocando en ambos un grito de éxtasis.

Junto al ruido de las olas estaba el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, las bolas de Tidus impactando el trasero de Sora, como este gritaba del éxtasis sin vergüenza al saber que excitaban a su amigo, las ocasionales nalgadas convertían esos gemidos en gritos de éxtasis, las fuertes presiones en su interior provocaban que el castaño estuviera perdiendo la cabeza, su abdomen se sentía caliente, su pene se balanceaba sin control de arriba a abajo, las manos de su amigo......no, su amante recorrían su cuerpo, su pecho, sus brazos, caderas, cada lugar era acariciado y sentía como se clavaba sin piedad dentro de él, se sintió deseado, atractivo y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de pensar en el otro, agradeciendo que el fuera quien le enseñara ese mundo de placer al cual se estaba haciendo adicto, Tidus no estaba mejor, sentía que perdería la cabeza por Sora, era en lo único que podía pensar mientras escuchaba gustoso como lograba complacerlo, como este gemía su nombre suplicante por mas, como al voltear su rostro este le ofrecía sus labios que él tomaba, como movía sus caderas en sincronía con la suyas queriendo guiarlo a su punto erótico, estaban cayendo en una locura lujuriosa y este quería comprobar que tanto le gustaba al otro.

-Ahh....... ¡Ahh!-gruño cuando en una estocada saco su pene más allá de la cuenta terminando fuera del cuerpo del castaño.

-¡No!, ¡no lo saques!-chillo desesperado por como su torrente de placer se había detenido, Tidus gruño de dolor por como su verga le palpitaba molesta, exigiéndole volver a meterse en ese agujero que se contraía exigiendo que volviera a estimularlo, controlo sus impulsos y sujetando la pierna de Sora lo hizo rodar en la arena, dejándolo de espaldas y separando sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas, soltó una pequeña risa por el ceño fruncido en el rostro del castaño, sujeto su pene y volvió a apuntar con este al ano de su amigo.

-Aquí lo tienes-susurro volviendo a clavarse en el haciendo al castaño gritar, sus manos se aferraron a los fuertes brazos de Tidus, sus piernas rodearon su cadera queriendo evitar que volviera a alejarse, mientras recuperaban el ritmo intenso de antes Tidus se sentía realmente excitado, el ano de Sora ya no se resistía, incluso sentía que lo succionaba para evitar que saliera demasiado, los movimientos de sus caderas eran más sincronizados y el castaño rodeo su cuello para jalarlo hacia él, ahogando sus eróticos sonidos en un profundo y húmedo beso que el otro no dudo en aceptar.

-Mmm-gimoteaba jugando con su lengua, disfrutando como este acariciaba la suya mientras se clavaba más fuerte en su interior, dándole esos estímulos que comenzaban a volverse adictivos al igual que evitaban que llegara a pensar, las estocadas comenzaban a volverse más salvajes y finalmente generaron una sensación más en su abdomen presentando una urgencia-Espera......por favor-gimoteo por como la punta de esa verga estaba ahora presionando directamente su zona erótica.

-No puedo.......tu culo-gemía Tidus pues aun cuando quisiera sacarlo el ano de Sora lo tenía firmemente apretado, incluso aunque el castaño pidiera que lo soltara este no apartaba las piernas de su cadera, incluso se abrazaba más fuerte a él y sin importarle lo que pasara siguió golpeando ese lugar que lo hacía cerrarse más alrededor de su pene.

-Ahhhh-gimoteo Sora orinándose sobre el mismo, temblando sonrojado mientras las estocadas en su interior estaban tomando más fuerza que antes evitando que dejara de hacerlo-Ohh.....mira lo que causaste-tembló sin entender como eso lo excitaba más, no era al único pues la vista solo ocasionaba que Tidus volviera a presionar más fuerte esa zona hasta que el castaño tuvo su pecho y abdomen húmedos con su propia orina.

-Voy a acabar dentro de ti-gruño Tidus cuando un cosquilleo se generó en su abdomen, sus estocadas ahora fueron más cortas pero agresivas buscando estimular todos los puntos sensibles del castaño y gotas de presemen escapaban de la punta-Si, ¡voy a acabar dentro de ti!-gritaba eufórico con la idea de llenar el interior de Sora con su semen caliente, que este se retorciera en el suelo y que volviera por mas, hacerle saber que el siempre seria su primera vez y a cada segundo su verga palpitaba queriendo tomar esa virginidad anal del castaño.

-¡Tidus!, ¡Tidus!-chillaba su nombre sin control mientras sentía esa humedad en su interior que sumado a las intensas presiones lo estaban acercando a su orgasmo, la idea de que este lo llenara estaba presente, su visión estaba nublada por como ya no podía pensar bien y solo deseaba que ocurrirá, una última presión en su próstata le hizo soltar un erótico gemido al alcanzar nuevamente un orgasmo, aferrándose a su amante disfruto la embriagante y placentera sensación que le daba su semen al ser expulsado sin control, manchando el abdomen de ambos mientras su agujero se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la dureza en su interior exigiendo que se vaciara en su interior.

-¡¡Ahhhh Sora!!-grito Tidus sintiendo como las paredes anales de este se habían cerrado sin piedad alrededor de su verga, solo pudo dar un par de estocadas más para meterse lo más profundo en el interior del castaño y rendirse a la intensidad, su verga se hincho y soltando un grito experimento el orgasmo más fuerte de su joven vida.

Ambos sacaron su lengua agitados mientras sus movimientos se detenían por completo, Sora sentía que estaba enloqueciendo al sentir esa sustancia viscosa y caliente ahora llenar su interior, manchándolo como si no tuviera final y provocando que el siguiera expulsando su semilla entre sus cuerpos, comenzó a babear por como parecía no tener final y sabía que estaba marcándolo, señalaba que ya no era un virgen y por el intenso placer que había experimentado realmente le alegraba ya no ser uno, sus labios fueron atrapados por los del otro y no dudo en corresponder aquel beso, sus dedos se aferraron a los hombros de Tidus mientras sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban entre sí, poco a poco el orgasmo perdió fuerza, sus piernas sin embargo permanecían enredadas alrededor de la cintura de su amante, se separaron lentamente, se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron dándose pequeñas muestras de cariño.

-Está caliente-gimió Sora sonrojado al sentir como el semen de su amigo estaba en su interior, acaricio su abdomen suavemente mientras le daba una sonrisa a su compañero que se rascaba la nuca apenado.

-¿Estas bien?-cuestiono Tidus aun agitado de la intensa experiencia, sintió como Sora le sujetaba las mejillas y lo besaba siendo la única respuesta que necesitaba.

-Fue increíble-Tidus no pudo evitar que su orgullo masculino creciera bastante por esas palabras al ser su primera vez-¿Crees que podamos hacerlo otra vez?-cuestiono Sora y esas eran las palabras que su amigo esperaba y este luchaba el impulso de separarse y gritar en señal de victoria.

-Cuando tú quieras-afirmo manteniendo apegado a él mientras ambos estaban dejando que el éxtasis del momento aun los recorriera e intercambiaban pequeñas caricias entre si-Voy a sacarlo-le advirtió sujetando su cadera pero las piernas del otro se aferraron aún más fuerte a él.

-Creí que dijiste cuando quiera-bufo con las mejillas infladas mientras Tidus se sonrojaba al entender que su amigo no había tenido suficiente con perder la virginidad-Tengo un lugar donde me gustaría que metieras tu cosota-añadió mientras su amante sonreía tomándolo en brazos sin salir de su interior sabiendo que esa mañana de placer apenas estaba iniciando.

No estuvo por mas decir que después de almorzar ningún fue con sus amigos, simplemente pasaron el día juntos pero esta vez para relajarse, cuando veían que estaban a solas se acurrucaban entre sí, habían decidido quedar como amantes aunque Sora sabía bien que al paso que se besaba con Tidus acabarían siendo mucho más que eso, era su secreto y era mejor así, lo que pasara entre ellos dos era s asunto y con eso estaban bien, a la mañana siguiente como todos los días de esa semana Tidus estaba esperando en la isla a su compañero, incluso estaba algo ansioso de verlo pues no había podido dejar de pensar en el durante toda la noche, se sonrojo levemente imaginando que quizás sería su primer amor y esa idea no le molestaba para nada, tan distraído estaba en eso que no escucho unas pisadas y unas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

-¿Adivina quién es?-el tono juguetón de esa voz ya se delataba por sí mismo, aun así siguió el juego y se froto su mentón fingiendo que estaba pensando mucho en quien podría ser-Tampoco exageres-añadió la voz dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-Sora-llamo su nombre bastante feliz por ese gesto y las manos de este abandonaron su rostro para que volteara a verlo-S-Sora-gimoteo sonrojado al ver que este se encontraba desnudo y sujetando su espada de madera.

-¿Qué?, pensé en ponerme cómodo -sonreía el con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas sin estar avergonzado de estar tan expuesto frente a su amante-Además, siento que hice más ejercicio haciéndolo contigo que en toda nuestra rutina-menciono en un tono pícaro mientras se relamía los labios acercándose a él.

-¿U-uh?-cuestiono Tidus mientras veía al castaño arrodillarse y bajarle los shorts de golpe hasta sus tobillos dejando su verga flácida al aire-Ahh ¿podemos hablar de esto?-gimoteo sin poder evitar sentir que sería exprimido por como el castaño miraba su hombría.

-Nop- sonrió mientras se relamía los labios al ver lo que tanto placer le había dado el día de ayer -Espero que estés listo, porque entrenaremos mucho este día-susurro besando la punta de su verga antes de introducirla en su boca soltando un gemido de placer al saborearlo nuevamente

-Ohh.....Sora espera, quizás ¡¡Ahh!!-grito cuando este le comenzó a chupar golosamente su pene en señal de que no habría descanso para él, aun así sonrió por ello, rindiéndose acaricio su cabeza para poder disfrutar el lado pervertido que había sido despertado en su amigo.

El día apenas empezaba de todos modos.


End file.
